Wrath
by aPersonYouDontNeedToKnow
Summary: I don't even know.
1. The Encounter

Azurite stood in front of the large mirror in her new dressing room. She stood there for what seemed like forever and stared in awe. It was transparent; as in passageway transparent. And what looked like candles were visible on the other side.

It had been one month since Christine and Raoul's disappearance. The rumor was that they had left France in fear of being pursued by the madman. The man who brought down the chandelier and murdered Joseph Buquet and Ubaldo Piangi.

She wondered if she should pity the man; if he had let Christine go, there was obviously sympathy in him. Her temptation to go into the strange mirror was taking over. It was the middle of the night, what were the chances of anyone stopping her?

After minutes of pondering, she made up her mind and pried open the mirror.

She went out of the room and looked around to make sure nobody was awake. Then she walked into the passage.

It took her eight minutes to reach a large body of water. She didn't want to stop. It couldn't be a dead end. Something was on the other side. She lifted up her nightgown to her knees and gently stepped into the water. It wasn't very deep.

As she got closer to the end of the lake, she saw an irregular shaped house. It might as well have been empty, but someone was sitting and skulking on the edge of the water

The man slowly lifted his head up. There, at the edge of the lake, stood a golden-haired young woman. He tightly held on to his punjab lasso.

Her eyes widened. Was this man the murderer everyone spoke of?

"Who the hell are you? How on earth did you get here?"

"That is none of your business. And I used the mirror door."

"Why would you take all the trouble to swim through the lake?"

...

"Are you the madman who killed Joseph Buquet and Piangi?"

"Madman? Is that all you fools ever call me?"

"...Bye."

She tried to run away.

"You will catch your death if you walk through the lake."

"I'll be fine. I found my way here alright."

"I will take you back, I insist."

He walked toward her.

"Get the hell away from me!"

Azurite now looked like she was the one about to murder him. Her fists were ready to kill if necessary.

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the moment you walked in. Your blood would be spilled into the lake."

"That's horrifying."

"You don't look afraid yet, mademoiselle."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You are a stubborn little child."

"I am twenty-three years old."

"Of course. My apologies."

"Why are you so slaphappy all of a sudden?"

"I may or may not be thinking about how to kill you."

"You're on your own, Phantom."

She ran away so fast that she nearly fell face first into the lake.


	2. Flick of a Knife

She enjoyed walking at night. It wasn't like she had family or a lover to accompany her or worry about her. Nobody had ever bothered her. That night, there was no moon to illuminate the sky. She walked and thought about her career. She just didn't have the spirit to sing anymore.

It had been more enjoyable when Christine admired her and aspired to be just like her. She eventually grew to be better. She never thanked Azurite for her encouragement and singing lessons. That "Angel of Music" she spoke of made it seem as if she had forgotten their near-sisterhood. Meg had also ceased speaking to Azurite. She had long realized that Azurite had become too wrathful to be a good friend. Her only remaining companion was her beloved cat.

Although her cat was not with her tonight, she was not the only one out.  
She first saw the tall shadow stalking her when she stopped near a lamppost. The person chuckled.

"You know, you could pass for a serial killer if anyone were to see you out here."  
"I'd say the same to you."  
"But I am a killer."  
"So what. It's not like you are out for blood this very moment.  
"Who says I am not?"

She swiftly turned to face him and flicked a knife out of underneath her cloak.

"How many stabs would it take to kill an Opera Ghost?"

He put his hands up.

"You wouldn't kill me."  
"Maybe I would."

She pointed the knife at his chest.

"You're not that type of person, Azurite."  
"You...you know my name! You spying son of a...!"  
"You know me!"  
"Who are you, really?"  
"We have known each other for ten years, mademoiselle."  
"No. You are not that man... I imagined that event. Nobody was watching me in the theatre."  
"I am called Opera Ghost, aren't I?"

"Do you still have that lovely voice?"  
"I do not sing like I did when I was twelve. Besides, even if I do sing well, I cannot compare to Christine."  
"You knew Daaé?"  
"I despise her..."

He suddenly seemed very angry.

"What do you have against her? Tell me right this moment."  
"She is an ungrateful brat."  
"I swear I will execute you if you don't make your words clear, you lying little demon!"  
"I was her idol, her inspiration, until you came along!"  
"You are an evil thing."  
"Unlike you, I've never hurt anyone."  
"I must say, you are not the child I remember."  
"People change."  
"Are you still considering killing me?"  
"No."  
"Pitiful."

The look in his eyes suddenly turned frightening.

"It's a pity you're such an evil girl. You are quite a lovely creature."

He tried to touch her face.

"Don't you dare touch me, you abomination!"

He grabbed her wrist before she could run away.

"Abomination, you say? You haven't seen my face, yet I disgust you?"  
"Indeed you do, and it has absolutely nothing to do with your appearance!"

She ran away without looking back the moment he released her. She was the third person in his entire wretched life to have been horrified by his actions rather than his appearance.


End file.
